Since its development in the early 1980s, magnetic resonance (MR) imaging has become the dominant form in imaging of the central nervous systems and is continuing to grow in its uses in musculoskeletal and body imaging. It offers unprecedented abilities in visualization of the human body. Over the past few years, MR imaging has been investigated as a tool for use in association with therapy, so-called interventional MR imaging or MR-guided therapy. To accomplish this, various new scanner designs have been developed to permit surgical access to patients while inside the scanners. This has resulted in both more open MR scanners and new surgical tools that can be operated safely within the MR environment. Initially, new designs of the interventional MR suites have been required in order to permit surgical procedures in the MR environment. However, these designs have been first efforts and have not been optimized for both surgical procedures and clinical scanning. Specifically, new MR tables have been required with combined MR and surgical capabilities.